The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Agapanthus hybrid, which has been named ‘LMAggie1’. Its market class is that of an ornamental flowering perennial. Agapanthus, commonly called “lily of the Nile”, is a flowering perennial native to South Africa that forms clumps of dark green strap-like leaves. In summer, umbels rise above the foliage which bear numerous flowers in colors ranging from pale violet to dark purple. Its consistent size and performance, combined with its attractive inflorescences through its hardiness range make it an ideal choice for specimen, borders and mass plantings in any full to filtered sun to shady, low-maintenance landscape or container.
Parentage: The cultivar ‘LMAggie1’ is a seedling selection resulting from the controlled pollination of seed parent Agapanthus praecox subsp. minimus (unnamed and unpatented) and pollen parent Agapanthus hybrid ‘Mood Indigo’ (unpatented) performed at a residence in Lake Mathews, Calif. in 2004. Said seedling was first observed in 2005 and was noted as exhibiting evergreen foliage, a short plant height, and a short inflorescence height like that of the seed parent, but possessing dark purple flowers like those of the pollen parent. Said seedling was isolated for further observation and was subsequently grown and asexually propagated through many generations from 2005 until 2014, at which time it was determined that the characteristics for which it was originally selected were uniform and stable. The new plant was given the name ‘LMAggie1’.
Asexual Reproduction: ‘LMAggie1’ was first asexually propagated by dividing the root-bearing, rhizomatous propagules of the plant (i.e. “division cloning”) in 2005 in Lake Matthews, Calif. and has since been asexually propagated through nine subsequent generations. The distinctive characteristics of the inventive ‘LMAggie1’ variety are stable from generation to generation; clones of the variety produced by asexual reproduction maintain the distinguishing characteristics of the original plant.